A Night To Remember
by ShowTime
Summary: An EClare one-shot based on a scene from the fifth chapter of A Bright Dark Moment. HJ, Oral, MF, Lemon, One Shot


**Author's Notes: Hey! Welcome to this awesome little spin-off story I have crafted for you all (starting Thanksgiving break, and hopefully finishing by Thanksgiving break.. of the same year). This, like I said, is a spin-off of a certain scene in chapter 5 of the ABDM fanfic. It's basically a fanfic inside a fanfic, if that makes sense.**

* * *

"Wow, it's really coming down hard," said Clare with a hint of worry entering her voice. The bare branches on the tree outside the living room window whipped and shook as the strong winds howled outside, carrying heavy white snowflakes every which way. It was a blizzard in every sense of the word.

Eli shuffled his sock feet across the carpet and moved to stand behind her, his long arms wrapping themselves around her waist as his green eyes joined hers in looking out at the raging storm. "You know, if it keeps up like this, you might just have to spend the night."

"Is that so?" Clare asked with a slight tease. She didn't have to turn around to know that he was smirking.

"Yeah, you know, to be safe." He turned her around, wearing a smug look. "I just got off the phone with my dad; he's staying at the station until the storm blows over. It's probably best for you to stay here, don't you think?"

Clare nodded. Eli's reasoning was pretty solid, but she couldn't help but play with him for a bit. "You mean I'd have to spend the _whole_ night with you?" She giggled, watching as Eli's eyebrows scrunched up as a hurt expression appeared on his face. He looked so adorable at that moment; she couldn't help but bite the inside of her cheek as a strong wave of desire washed over her.

Being together almost every day for the past three months, Eli liked to believe he could read Clare better than anyone else in the world, and in watching her, he looked for the subtle things. The way her blue eyes nervously looked away for the briefest of moments, the way her cheeks began to redden only a fraction – but still noticeable. He knew the signs. "Look at you, you're practically drooling. Is Clare going to be able to control herself tonight?"

She felt herself stiffen, even more so as Eli's gaze seemed to scrutinize her every movement, like she was some sort of prey. "I don't want you."

"You do." He answered with a cocky grin.

Clare fought back an amused laugh. "How can you be so sure?"

"Oh the signs are there. The nervous glances, the slight blush on your beautiful cheeks," he whispered. He continued on, his voice steadily lowering to a hush as he wrapped her in his arms. "The way your breathing hitches as I get closer to you," he murmured, his face mere inches away from her own.

"Is that so?" She responded in a voice just as soft. Her gaze fell into those hazy green orbs, swimming with warmth, compassion, and… yes, love.

The dark-haired teen finally closed the distance, hesitating only for the slightest moment before pressing his warm lips against hers. The kiss started out gentle, slow, as both teens shared unspoken feelings with each other as the storm raged on outside. Both sets of hands ran along clothing, skin, and hair as the kiss quickly grew with fervor.

Clare let out a gasp as Eli slid his tongue inside her mouth, gracefully rubbing against her own, eliciting a stifled moan from the girl. The moan grew deeper as the couple backed up against a wall with a thump, with Eli quickly working his leg in between Clare's, and slowly began pressing against her.

"Mmph, E-Eli," Clare murmured, her mind clouding rapidly with desire as her boyfriend rocked himself against her, letting her know just how aroused he was becoming. She felt herself tilt her head to the side, allowing Eli's talented lips total access as they set their sights on the crook of her neck.

He rocked himself harder against the curvaceous woman, pressing her firmly against the wall. "Are you getting wet, baby?" He asked teasingly against her skin, and all but chuckled as he felt her shiver underneath him.

Clare felt her hands move on their own accord, finding their way to the front of Eli's jeans. Hesitantly they rested, unmoving. She felt Eli stop, his strong gaze moving from her face, down to her fingers, and back up again. She took a gulp of air, hoping to calm the small tremors that seemed to run through her hands, when she felt two strong hands lay on top of hers.

Their little bubble of intimacy shattered with the loud shrill of Clare's cell phone. Neither moved until the third ring, however, when Clare, with much reluctance, removed her hands from Eli's grasp and moved to answer her phone.

Eli chuckled and tilted his head, looking up towards the ceiling, an annoyed look played across his countenance. _Was that really necessary?_ he groaned internally. His lips were still buzzing with an electric charge that left him eager for more, and he found himself frowning as Clare's mother broke up the intimate contact he was trying to have with her daughter.

"No, yeah, I missed you too. We're just watching some TV. No, I know… you don't have to; it's getting really bad out there. I'll be fine, mother, honestly."

_I guess it will just have to wait until later._ He thought bemusedly, leaving her to talk. He gave his girlfriend one last look, then headed down the hall to take a shower.

* * *

Eli couldn't help but to take a short glance in Clare's direction. He knew she was a little nervous tonight, especially after how far they almost went a few hours ago. So, after asking him to turn around while she got undressed – save for an extra-large black t-shirt that Eli supplied her – and got ready for bed, he decided to take a peak.

_Shit!_ He thought to himself, his head spinning away quickly as Clare looked over her shoulder at the exact time he snuck a glance. To avoid suspicion, he cleared his throat and asked, "So, do I get to stand in my room the whole night or can we get to bed?"

"Hey," she said with a sharp tone, though the small smile that played on her features showed just how not serious she was. "I'm modest now." With that out of the way, and Eli facing her, she continued on, pointing a finger in his direction. "Don't get snippy with me," she responded, and for good measure, stuck her tongue out afterwards.

"You better watch yourself with that tongue, Edwards." Eli stepped closer, his voice dripping with arousal. "I might just have to take that as an invitation."

"Mmm, yeah?" She purred, leaning in close to him, and then pulled away seconds before his lips were to touch hers. "Let's get to bed, stud."

Eli fought back a grin. He could appreciate her playing hard-to-get. It's one of the many things he loved about her, but he also knew how to get under her skin. "You looked good," he said as they lay in bed together. "You know, now, not.. not when you were undressing."

"You took a peak!"

"Nope!"

"You did too take a peak!" Clare said in a loud whisper.

Eli mouthed wordlessly, 'who me?' and then glanced away as his grin split wide across his face.

"Pervert," Clare muttered, her cheeks turning a pink color in the dark. "And what do you mean, not when I was undressing? Do you not find me attractive?"

"Oh, I don't know, Clare." He smirked and turned on his side, facing her. "Slumming isn't my favorite thing to do, buuut.. – ahh, hey!" He suddenly yelped as she tugged on his hair. "I take it back! I take it back! You have a great body!"

"How would you know, unless you peaked, hmm?" She maneuvered, trying to catch him into admitting it. Not that she was upset, she knew he did, she wasn't blind to how his eyes were giving her a covetous look throughout the whole night. No, she just wanted to get him to admit it.

The wheels in Eli's head turned swiftly, looking for an opportunity to get out of the corner Clare put him in, and then, it hit him. "We've seen each other half-naked before. We went swimming, remember? So what, the only difference is that we're in bed now, and my dad's snowed in at work." He finished, putting an icy toe onto Clare's leg, causing the poor girl to shriek and scoot back even further from him.

"That's not even funny!" she yelled, trying to sound more upset than she was, but he wouldn't stop laughing, and soon, she joined him, laughing until their sides hurt and their bodies ached.

Clare was the first to get control of herself, while Eli kept mimicking her face when she shrieked, which started a whole new round of giggles from him. His laughter slowly quieted down, however, as he noticed Clare watching him with a smile on her lips. Her blue eyes were still wet with tears, glinting from the soft rays of silver that filled the dark room.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied evasively.

"Aw, come on. Now you have to share!" he said as he began poking her on the side, on her arm, anywhere to be a pest.

"No – No I don't," she said as she tried to bat away his advancing pokes.

"Yes you do," he said smiling, moving his hands under the covers and tickling her through the longer black shirt he let her borrow.

"A-Ah!" she yelled out. Her face began to grow warmer as he started to relentlessly tickle her sides, which were still sore from the laughing earlier. "E-Eli! Quit it!" she squealed, feebly trying to grab ahold of his wrists so to give her sides a brief reprieve.

"No way," Eli said, a playful smirk appearing on his countenance as he moved on top of her and pinned her wrists above her head. Her struggles ceased as his soft green eyes melted her to her very core. She noticed his chest heaving for oxygen, and upwards her gaze traveled, to those red, luscious lips, as the game suddenly evolved into something much more mature.

Eli stared at the auburn-haired beauty underneath him, fighting off a sense of disbelief that he could truly be this lucky. There was just something about Clare that seemed to glow with an amorous radiance that he couldn't pull himself away from, and he leaned down swiftly and crushed his slightly-chapped lips to hers in a strong, dominating, toe-curling kiss. His tongue eagerly made its way to her mouth, his warm appendage sliding along hers, causing the girl underneath him to moan and rock her hips against his. He reciprocated the action, starting a sloppy rhythmic motion between both of them while Clare's hands ran through his dark hair.

Clare felt a strong flush pass through her as Eli's warm, uneven breaths of air washed against her ear, his muscles tensing and relaxing as her hips continued to press and grind against his while he peppered loving kisses all across her skin. An appreciative moan spilled from her lips as he found a sensitive spot on her neck, which caused her hips to arch off the bed and grind into the obvious desire of her boyfriend.

Eli pulled away, their lips creating a smacking sound as they pulled apart. He could feel himself twitch in anticipation, his cock straining the thin fabric of his red and green-striped boxers. His hips almost lurched even further as Clare gave him a come-hither look, her half-lidded eyes filled with eroticism and desire. Her cheeks were flushed from the intense kiss, and her lips, full and red, bruised from his ravaging lips, were half-open.

Clare leaned up, and with Eli's help, made quick work of her large t-shirt, leaving her in just her bra and panties. She felt so bare, so out in the open. Nervously, she looked away, and started to bring her arms up to cover herself when Eli pinned her down, recapturing her lips with his; his tongue driving into her mouth, asserting his dominance. She gasped, feeling his fingers deftly unhooking her bra from the front.

Eli paused as Clare took the annoying garment off the rest of the way, his fingers drawing lazy circles upon the skin of her stomach. His green eyes watched in amusement as her stomach muscles clenched underneath his movements. His fingers travelled upwards, running along her rib cage, and up further, grasping the two full mounds of flesh, kneading them tenderly. His eyes glinted dangerously as he tweaked both nipples, earning a shocked gasp from the girl below.

Clare's whole body shuddered as Eli's grip tightened, then relaxed completely, replacing one of his hands with his talented mouth, setting her chest afire with pleasure – mixed with pain as his teeth scraped lightly against the sensitive bud of flesh. She didn't know how much of this she could already take, when his hand slipped inside of her underwear and slowly began massaging her vulva.

Separating himself from Clare's chest, Eli meticulously went lower, showering each inch of her with extra care as his lips, tongue, and teeth left their impressions on Clare's delicate flesh. He had to fight every primal instinct of his to not just throw her down and mount her as she breathily called out his name, her hips waggling from side to side as his index finger teased her entrance, which had already been saturated with her essence from the intense foreplay.

Clare skewered her eyes shut as the intense ball of pressure that had been building inside of her grew even larger as Eli moved his finger in and out a few times, then stopped. About to protest, another heavy feeling hit her that sent her sky-rocketing.

"Eli…" she moaned, feeling her insides quake and tremble as he toyed with her. He began lapping slowly at her entrance, enough to coax her hips off the bed, then switched to laying tender kisses along the insides of her thighs.

"P-Please, Eli," she begged out, feeling him trace her clitoris with his index finger, while his mouth latched on to her outer lips, sucking on them tenderly and tugging slightly. Her toes curled against the bed and she arched herself into his eager mouth, trying to get him to finish the job.

He held her down and let out a cool breath of air against the extremely sensitive bundle of nerves, grinning as his girlfriend whimpered from the torturous play. "What is it you need, Clare?" He nuzzled into the creamy white flesh of her thighs, placing light, butterfly kisses against both sides. "I'll do anything for you, you just have to.." he stopped, then thrust two fingers inside of her. "Ask."

Clare bit down on her lip so hard she could feel the metallic taste of blood inside her mouth, but she didn't care. Eli's ministrations were doing such a number on her that she could barely form a coherent thought inside her own mind, let alone speak one out loud. "C-Cu- I.. I need to… c-cu ahh! Please!" she begged as best she could, hoping that he'd finally let her have the release she had been building towards since forever.

Eli finally acquiesced, placing his lips firmly on the engorged bud of flesh and sucked, while his two fingers thrust in and out rapidly, creating soft squelching sounds as her fluids continued to come out. Clare's breathing picked up faster, her grip on his hair became like a vice as her walls began to clench and unclench against him, signaling his girlfriend's first – of what he hoped to be many – orgasm.

Eli felt a rush of accomplishment overcome him as Clare whimpered and whined, her body still taunt as she rode the last of her diminishing waves of ecstasy. He didn't dare pull away until she fell back down on the bed with an exhaustive gasp.

Slowly, he rolled over, lifting his hips off the bed and removed his boxers in one clean sweep. Immediately, he could feel his girlfriend's eyes on him. Turning, he saw blue eyes looking hungrily at him, her hair disheveled, her chest a cherry-red color. She looked exactly like the girl he knew and loved, only more sensuous and provocative as she laid spread out on his bed.

Clare took another gulp of air as she eyed her boyfriend, who lay propped up on his elbows, his shaggy black hair hung from his face perfectly, giving him a dark, yet needy look that just screamed for him to be fucked senseless. Her blue eyes scanned further, admiring the soft definition of his muscles, and down lower, still, making her walls squeeze together involuntarily at the sight.

Eli watched as Clare tentatively reached out with a hand and rubbed along his harden length, applying feather-light touches at first. He felt his eyes close while her fingers wrapped around his cock and began stroking him, increasing the pressure as she became more comfortable.

Clare accidentally twisted her hand as she reached the tip, and surprisingly got a much-appreciative moan from the raven-haired teen. A sense of satisfaction filled her at the look that appeared on his face, the one she truly cherishes when it comes out on rare occasions, where he lets go of everything; where he stops trying to think one or two steps ahead of everyone else and just enjoys the moment.

Eli bucked his hips again as Clare twisted her hand, yet he knew he didn't want it to end there. With much effort he reached out and stopped Clare's movements, creating a look of confusion on her beautiful face. He smiled and leaned in, kissing her for a moment before pulling back and whispering in her ear, "Now the real fun starts."

Before Clare could protest, she watched as Eli spun over and positioned himself between her legs. A look of seriousness crossed over his face as his dark bangs covered his eyes. He leaned his head back, his deep green eyes shone clearly, sending a message to her that let her know that she was his. "Are you ready?" she heard him ask. She could only nod dumbly, unable to speak as he parted her legs out, and took ahold of himself, rubbing the head of his cock along her dripping sex, getting it partially wet.

Not being able to take it anymore, Eli steadied himself against her and pushed in slowly. His girlfriend's yelp of pain registered in his foggy mind, putting a halt to his movements. "Shhh, relax, Clare." He whispered to her, feeling her body tense underneath him. He leaned down to kiss her, taking her mind off of what he was about to do, and then pushed his hips through the rest of the way, taking away her virginity.

Sharp nails dug into the skin on the back of his arms, which sent a jolt of pleasure coursing through him. Still, he held himself still, trying his best to not move too much until she gave the go-ahead to continue.

_I feel so full.._ Clare panted, feeling her walls constrict against her boyfriend's rather well endowment, sending a spark of electricity jumping through her core and down to her toes and back up, leaving her breathless.

Eli could sense the change in Clare, and began slowly rocking against her, grinding his pubic mound against hers. He smirked inwardly as she reciprocated the movement, and smirked more so at the face she made when he slowly began rotating his hips.

"Fuck you're so tight," Eli groaned as he started a slow yet steady pace, bringing himself out half way before pushing back in again. He didn't want to be too rough, having to already slow down for a minute as he felt himself begin to get too into it.

"I-I'm.. I'm okay," Clare got out, her eyes closed as the adrenaline-laced pleasure filled her system and sent her nerves firing off in a way she had never experienced before. "Just.. fu- ah," she caught herself.

"What Clare? Tell me?" Eli responded, accentuating his words with stronger thrusts. "What. Do. You want. Me. To. Do?"

The auburn-haired teen shuddered as a copious amount of clear feminine liquid squeezed through her and dribbled down her entrance. "F-Fuck me, Eli, please!"

Eli began picking up the pace, changing the rhythm to short, fast thrusts to long, slow thrusts, and back again, causing Clare to whimper as she got closer. Her fingernails raked against the skin of his back, biting her lip to keep from crying out any louder. Not having any of that, Eli ploughed harder into her, pushing her over the edge as her whole body constricted, starting with her vaginal walls, inducing a vice-like grip on his cock. She came and came, her juices spilling out and seeping into the bed sheets below.

"C-Clare," Eli gasped out, offering one last hard thrust before the flood gates inside of him opened, sending spurt after spurt of white fluid inside of her, mixing with her fluids, the bodies uniting into one for that ultimate moment of completion.

Eli collapsed on top of her, his arms unable to hold him up any longer as the euphoria threatened to knock him unconscious. With his last fleeting movement before he drifted off to sleep, he mustered up enough energy to look her into her deep blue eyes, and kissed her with more heart-felt love than anything else Clare had ever experienced.

"I love you," he whispered sleepily.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Author's Notes: So there's my take on what may've happened on that fateful night. Not saying it did, I'm just saying, if it DID, that's what it would look like. Haha, catch all that? So, tell me what you think? Love it, hate it? Anything I can improve on? Or anything I can do more of?**

**Thanks for reading, and please review! And if not, then I'll see you in hell.**


End file.
